Mi Musa Azulada
by saizoouuuh
Summary: A Kagami no le gustan las complicaciones sino que ama a Konata sólo por ser Konata sin molestarle que ésta última ya no sea del todo una humana corriente... Oneshot.


**Mi Musa Azulada**

Konata había hecho un pacto con una diablesa para salvar la vida de Kagami y para mantenerla viva y en buen estado de salud requería proporcionarle de las almas de las brujas y de los demonios que cazaba cada tanto por las noches. Pero en una de sus cacerías Kagami la descubrió y Konata tuvo que sincerarse y se lo contó todo:

 **En el apartamento de Konata y Kagami…**

– Kagami, seguramente no te acuerdas de que cuando fuimos a aquel parque de diversiones hace un año fuiste atacada por un demonio enloquecido (pues los demonios casi sólo salen de noche) y te dejó mortalmente herida… En el hospital más cercano estabas a punto de morir… y yo, que nunca menciono ni pienso en Dios o algo parecido le rogué que te salvara… Entonces oí una voz dentro de mi cabeza y pensé que me estaba empezando a volver loca… Pero no, se trataba de una diablesa con forma humana que vestía de negro… Me informó de que no quería nada en especial a cambio de que te mantuviera viva inyectándote almas cada medio mes pero me contó todo lo demás que debía hacer… Para conseguir almas debo matar brujas y demonios y con sus almas alimentar tu cuerpo que de otro modo empezaría descomponerse a una velocidad vertiginosa…

Le iba contando Konata a Kagami, ambas estaban sentadas sobre la cama pero con los pies en el piso y tomadas de las manos.

– Espera, Konata, si lo que me dices es cierto cómo es que esa supuesta diablesa o lo que sea no te pidió algo a cambio...

Le preguntó Kagami sin poder creérselo del todo…

– No lo sé, pero esa misma noche te recuperaste cuando los médicos dijeron que con una columna vertebral tan desquebrajada como la tuya era imposible que sobrevivieras a la parálisis que azotó tu cuerpo y que tu muerte se daría como mucho antes de la medianoche… Pero despertaste del todo curada al rato de que yo le murmurara un "Sí, por favor salva a Kagami y haré lo que desees". Esa misma noche cuando nos dormimos después de hacer el amor en sueños la vi: era una joven de piel anaranjada y rosada como vos y yo que vestía una rara ropa de color negro y que me dio las instrucciones para mantenerte viva y fuerte.

– Espera, hay algo que no entiendo. ¿Cómo cazas demonios…? ¿Acaso con armas de fuego…?

– Oh no, los matos con mis propias manos o mejor dicho con mis propias garras…

Kagami abrió los ojos como platos cuando vio que una sustancia líquida de color azul fuerte empezaba a cubrir lentamente distintas partes del cuerpo de Konata. Y unos momentos después Kagami vio que toda la piel de su amada tenía un matiz azul oscuro, que sus manos terminaban en garras, que el color de sus ojos era de un rojo profundo, que tenía una alas medianas como de murciélago en la espalda, que le salió un rabo liso que terminaba en forma de corazón ficticio y que su cabello parecía tener vida propia como si del pelo Medusa de tratara puesto que se le movía lenta pero constantemente como si unas extrañas e imperceptibles ondas lo mantuvieran en movimiento.

– No me queda duda de que la magia y los milagros existen… Y lo sé, soy un engendro… Lo lamento, Kagamin, ¿pero qué otra me quedaba si quería tener alguna oportunidad envejecer a tu lado…?

Kagami en ningún momento soltó las manos o garras de Konata y cuando vio que su amada empezaba a derramar lágrimas de color negruzco la Hiiragi de 21 años de edad no dudó más: besó a Konata en los labios e incluso aunque era más hábito de Konata que la suya le introdujo la lengua y le lamió las encías a su ser más querido. Kagami llevó una mano al cachete de Konata y cuando se separaron un poco para respirar fue el turno de Konata de abrir los ojos como platos pues la mirada seria pero amorosa de Kagami la dejó anonadada.

– Konata, no vuelvas a decir que sos un monstruo porque vos sos mi musa azulada. No sabemos bien el significado del siniestro que nos ocurrió pero nunca dudes de mi amor por vos, ¿de acuerdo?

– Kagamin…

Konata en su nueva apariencia azulada empezó a tener hipo de la emoción.

– ¡Ay, ya deja de ser tan melodramática!

Kagami entonces se echó encima de Konata y empezó a manosearle la cadera y las tetitas.

– Espera, Kagami, que voy a volver a mi aspecto original…

– No hace falta, quiero conocer este nuevo lado sensual que me muestras…

– ¿Eh…?

– Konata, no la compliquemos: sea este o tu otro aspecto vos sigues siendo vos. Yo te amo por lo que sos y punto.

– Kagamin, no te merezco…

– Esas deberían ser mis palabras.

Kagami largó una risita y ésta contagió a Konata que ahora se sentía más amada que nunca. Aquella noche tuvieron mucho sexo lleno de placer, ternura y risitas cómplices. Y cuando Kagami finalmente se durmió Izumi Konata ya estaba muy adormilada pero como cada tanto volvía a agradecer a aquella diablesa por la nueva oportunidad que les dio a ambas antes de caer dormida y abrazada al cuerpo desnudo de su novia.

¿FIN?

 **En otro lado del Cosmos…**

Un mayordomo hecho de sombras vestido con smoking blanco le sirvió vino tinto a Akemi Homura en una copa que esta última sostenía mientras estaba sentada en su sillón y veía en la gran pantalla holográfica que tenía frente a sí cómo Konata y Kagami retozaban de su amor y luego finalmente se quedaban dormidas en posición de abrazadas…

– Ah, ¿no es maravilloso el amor yuri…?

Mencionó Homura, y luego caminó parsimoniosamente hacia otra sala de su paréntesis espacio-temporal. Allí volvió a acariciar la superficie de la gran probeta que contenía a una inconsciente Kaname Madoka. Muchas almas de brujas y demonios que cazaban las distintas hechiceras de todo el cosmos le eran inyectadas al cuerpo inerte de Madoka y Homura lo hacía con la esperanza de que alguna vez con todo ese poder mágico acumulado su diosa despertara.

– A pesar de todo algún día despertarás y terminarás de ser mía y sólo mía. Tenemos mucho tiempo, de hecho tenemos toda la eternidad por delante porque hay algo que es más maravilloso que la esperanza y que es más complejo que la desesperación… ¡Es el amor…!

FIN


End file.
